The Bioengineering Division (BED) of the American Society of Mechanical Engineers hosts the annual Summer Bioengineering Conference (SBC). The 2013 SBC, to be held June 26-29, 2013 at the Sunriver Resort in Sunriver, OR, will be the 15th installment of this conference. The primary purpose of this conference is to promote state-of-the-art research, collaboration, and scientific discourse in the broad field of bioengineering with a focus on cutting edge biomechanics encompassing molecular to tissue and organism-level approaches. The conference has an excellent track record of bringing together researchers and educators from numerous disciplines at various stages of their careers. Distinguishing features of this conference are its relaxed atmosphere and purposefully unscheduled time to permit informal interactions and exchange of ideas among participants. This year we have selected Translational Research as our theme. Improving the path from bench top to clinical practice is paramount for improving healthcare. This year, with invited speakers and workshops, attendees, investigators and students will have a better understanding of the multifaceted paths for translating bioengineering technology. The BED leadership is keenly aware of and committed to the future of bioengineering and takes dedicated measures to maximize student participation in the SBC through the high-quality scientific presentations, careful selection of keynote speakers and workshops, and highly successful competitions, including the Student Paper Competition. The primary specific aim of this proposal is to energize students and offer them opportunities at the 2013 SBC to experience emerging biomedical technologies that apply across disciplines and to enhance their professional development. We will maintain or increase student participation through a separate student Call for Papers, holding highlighted sessions where only student presentations are given, and reduce the student registration fee by $100.